1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens suitable for an image-taking lens, an imaging apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the wide-angle lens.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a retrofocus-type wide-angle lens (hereinafter simply called as a wide-angle lens in the present specification) used for a camera in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-159732.
However, the conventional wide-angle lens has had a problem that when an angle of view is to be realized, it becomes difficult to keep high optical performance.